Eject
being ejected from a battle in Final Fantasy VII.]] Eject, also known as Erased and Hidden, is a recurring status in the series. Units inflicted with the status are irreversibly removed from battle, rendering them useless for the rest of the fight. Abilities that inflict Eject are (usually) counted as Instant Death abilities (flagging the victim as dead) for the purpose of a Game Over, but this only persists for the duration of the battle; the ejected character will be restored at the end of the battle and does not need to be revived. The player's ejection moves are often Limit Breaks or otherwise special abilities, and do not usually work on bosses. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V Erased can be inflicted from Encircle, Possess, and Wormhole. Encircle was always used by Omega, Alte Roite, Druid, Tiny Mage, and Mover. In the ''Advance and mobile/Steam remakes, it is also used by Guardian and Omega Mk.II. Erased removes the afflicted party member from the battle. They are considered dead and do not gain EXP or AP after battle. ''Final Fantasy VI Though not named in-game, there are several actions that give the Hidden status, making the target unable to be selected and unable to be hit by physical or magical attacks. The status effect occurs when someone is taken out of the battle. Abilities that cause the Hidden status include the Jump command, the esper Quetzalli's Sonic Dive, running away, Sabin's Spiral Soul, Strago's Transfusion, Humbaba's Humbaba Breath, and the ejection skill Snort used by specific monsters. When all party members are ejected (or some ejected and the others KO'd), the battle is considered a draw; experience is not awarded nor does it count as a Game Over. If this happens in the Dragon's Neck Coliseum, nothing is gained or lost; any item the player wagered will be returned. Typhon has a 75% chance of using Snort to eject the character during the Coliseum battle. Final Fantasy VII There are two types of eject: attacks that flag the ejected unit as Dead, and ones that flag the unit as escaped. The difference is that if the non-ejected party members are flagged defeated in the battle, the player will not get a Game Over if the "escaped" character is still alive. The Midgar Zolom knocks a party member out of the battle with Blown Away, used as a counterattack once its HP hits a certain threshold, and can do it twice. The Scissors enemy's Scissor Tornado removes a party member, and Gighee's Sun Dive works the same. None of these abilities flag the character as dead. Whirlsand used by Ruby Weapon, Goannai used by Ghost Ship, and Eat used by Hungry, remove a party member from battle and flag them as dead. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Zack's Blast Wave attack has a chance to instantly remove an enemy from battle. Final Fantasy VIII Rapture is one of Selphie's Limit Breaks, which has a chance of removing all enemies from battle. The Blue Magic spell Degenerator also inflicts Eject status. Leviathan's Tsunami ejects/removes smaller enemies. Zantetsuken (both Odin's and Gilgamesh's) is also considered as an Ejection in the game's mechanics. When used on a party member it does not flag the character as dead. These ejection abilities do not work against bosses, Tonberries, Cactuars, Grats, Vysages, Lefty or Righty. During the final battle gauntlet a KO'd party member can be "absorbed into time", becoming unable to be revived. Final Fantasy IX Eject is a dangerous status that removes the target from battle and flags them as being dead. Snort is used by Yan and Tiamat to blow the party out of the battle, and Swallow is used by Zuu to eat a character. Final Fantasy X The Eject status removes a unit from battle. When a player unit is ejected, another character cannot move into their place. Thrust Kick is an enemy ability used by the YKT-11 and YKT-63, which ejects characters from battle. Kimahri can learn Thrust Kick as an Overdrive, which the game describes as able to eject enemies; however, due to an oversight by the developers either in the programming side or on the side of the persons who did the game text, Kimahri's Thrust Kick does not inflict Eject, it only does damage. The enemy ability Swallow can be used by the Worm type enemies, and Geosgaeno. They then use Regurgitate to reinstate units. Geosgaeno uses Spit Out, which either inflicts damage to the party equal to the spat out character's HP -1, 9999 damage to the party, or inflicts damage to that character equal to the spat out character's HP. Geosgaeno's version does not completely disable the character, so it is not truly ejection. Auron's Shooting Star Overdrive may eject an enemy if the button input sequence is successful. A similar effect can be caused to a petrified character. If a petrified character is hit with a physical attack (or is petrified underwater), they will shatter and be removed from the party. Aeons are not immune to Eject, and some bosses use Banish to eject them if summoned. Final Fantasy X-2 The Berserker includes Eject as an ability. It can also be used via Lady Luck's Attack Reels by rolling two Paws. Kogoro Strike, an ability exclusive to Yuna in Trainer, and Carrier Flurry, an ability exclusive to Paine while in Trainer, can also attempt to eject an enemy from the battle, as can PuPu Platter, a technique exclusive to Rikku as Mascot. Logos's Russian Roulette has a chance of ejecting a player character. The Psychic from the International version and ''HD Remaster can eject enemies through the use of Telekinesis, which requires 30 AP to master, requires Maser Eye to be mastered and costs 12 MP to use. ''Final Fantasy XI The Notorious Monster Marquis Andrealphus, after reaching 33% HP, will cast Escape on the party member with the most hate. Nothing prevents the player from just running back inside, however. Final Fantasy XIV Several boss fights feature a boundary or pit which, if players are knocked into, permanently removes them from the battle, unable to be targeted. The most notorious example is the primal Titan, who can eject players using his Landslide attack by knocking them off the platform. Other primals, such as Leviathan (only in the Whorleater (Extreme) trial), Bismarck and Ravana, have similar mechanics, as well as some regular dungeon bosses like the Demon Wall. In the Baldesion Arsenal dungeon located in Hydatos of The Forbidden Land of Eureka, the final boss Proto-Ozma periodically use an ability called Black Hole, which will eject any players not standing on the correct platform or any players who fell during the battle. Ejected players exit the dungeon and appear at the starting point of Hydatos knocked out, and must be revived lest they lose Elemental experience. Fallen players return after a full wipeout, or if the battle is successfully completed. Final Fantasy XV Alterna is the final spell Noctis learns on the Ring of the Lucii. It can be used on areas that have enough room for the spell to perform. It is used by locking onto the enemy and using the warp button. This ejects the enemies from the battle, defeating them instantly, at the cost of most of Noctis's MP (it does not place him in Stasis, however). After being patched, it works on most enemies, even superbosses, but the chance of it working can be low. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gallery FFV Eject.png|Faris being ejected by Unknown Blob in ''Final Fantasy V. FFVI Eject.png|Locke being ejected by Typhon in Final Fantasy VI. FFVII Goannai.png|Cloud being ejected by the Ghost Ship in Final Fantasy VII. Whirlsand.png|Ruby Weapon uses Whirlsand in Final Fantasy VII. FFVIII Eject.png|Irvine ejected due to Degenerator in Final Fantasy VIII. FFVIII Absorbed Into Time.png|Selphie being ejected in the final battle by being absorbed into time in Final Fantasy VIII. Unnatural selection.jpg|Angra Mainyu ejects party with Unnatural Selection in Final Fantasy X-2. FFX-2 Eject.png|Eject ability in Final Fantasy X-2. Category:Negative status effects